fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Story The Planet's Shadow: Historical Tales of Ludus In this story, she is first mentioned by Revelian. Revelian explains that she, Lord Zeronius, orchestrated the Great Conquests of the Dark Matters, being their ruler and mother. Revelian was the most devoted and rewarded of her children. A great period of her history is unknown, as the events past Rev's disappearance are not explained. As according to Kuipter, he later imprisoned her and took over the Dark Matters. Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates Prior to the events of The Kuipter Files: FINALE!, 02 had been ambushed and imprisoned by Kuipter, who was disguised as Revelian. Kuipter imprisoned Sauphara to keep her alive, because without her there was no Worker Dark Matters controlled by her hivemind. Kuipter then assumed his position as the leader of the Dark Matters, and began his rain of terror. 02 was left alone in the Dark Star, until Kuipter once again showed up, having been replenished from death. Kuipter once again assumed his role as leader of Dark Matters. Kuipter was the only Dark Matter who knew that 02 wasn't really leading them. Zero still thought that it was Revelian behind this. In an attempt to stop the Dark Matters, Zoshi goes to the Dark Star to fight Zero, but ends up sparing her, as she, imprisoned and in pain, is clearly not the cause of this. She then directs Zoshi to where the oone who is truly behind this is, in a place that he calls "The Rapture". After Kuipters' defeat, Zoshi and Revelian return to the room that Sauphara is in. She is shocked to see Revelian, but Zoshi explains that it was really Kuipter behind all this. The group of three join together and escape the Dark Star before it explodes. With the Dark Star destroyed, 02 is left with no home, so she asks her son if she can stay with him. Revelian accepts in a fearful manner, which prompts Zero to simply explain that the Dark Matters' wars are finally over, for good. Sauphara then takes residence in Revelian's castle, and appears in several of the group's later adventures. Corruption: He Comes Zero appears in Corruption as a support character. She was at Revelian's house when he was suddenly overcome with a strange sickness, and she and Luna were having trouble dealing with his problem. It appears that she had already conquered her Shadow. She is revealed to have the Element of Love, and is thusly declared one of the Heroes of Acceptance. Wrapping Things Up Zero appears in Wrapping Things Up for a very brief scene. She and Samuel, wielding their own Elements of Acceptance, were summoned when the other Heroes of Acceptance had combined their powers into one for Luna to defeat her sister. Sauphara and Sam also release their elements for Luna, and then promptly leave. Epilogue In the Epilogue of Wrapping Things Up, Zero makes another appearence. She finds where Revelian has been buried, and takes his corpse to what appears to be the Dark Star. She uses her powers to revive her son, and tells him about what happened to him. She then, reluctantly, tells him the news that she just found out- that Luna and Zoshi were getting married. Sauphara doesn't want him to stop the wedding out of good will for both Luna and Zoshi, but Revelian goes anyway, while she yells at him. The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics Zero makes an appearence in TBfaU:TLR as a support character. She came to the aid of Revelian. Trix 3: The Story You Never Expected Zero appears in Trix 3 as a support character. She doesn't have very many lines in this story. She joined the group once again to help find her son, Revelian. The Dark Emissary: Uprising In the Dark Emissary: Uprising, Sauphara is once again with the gang. She ends up dying. In an attempt to bring his mother back from the dead, Kuipter comes to her corpse and infuses it with the power of the Dark Star. However, this only results in causing the evil from the Dark Star to take control of her body. In her death throes, Zero gives all of her power to her friends and acquaintances, so that they may defeat her new form. RPG Info Stat Trend The way Zero's stats tend to be. She has amazing Health, but low defense, meaning that she can be a good tank if applied with defense buffs. She also has great Magic power and below average speed, making her good on the offensive. However, her Attack power is fairly low. Stats Archive: TBfaU:TLR= *H: ||||||||||||||| *A: |||||||||||||||||||||||||| *M: |||||||||||||||||||||||||||| *D: |||||||||||||||| *S: |||||||||||||||||||||||| |-| TBfaU:TLR Alt= *Health: 20000 *Attack Power: 319 *Magic: 398 *Defense: 270 *Speed: 304 |-| C:HC= *Health: 15460 *Attack Power: 289 *Magic: 230 *Defense: 160 *Speed: 240 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Generates fire and throws it onto all enemies. Has a 45% chance of inflicting . Has 50% Accuracy. ** - Generates a freezing agent and throws it onto all enemies. Has a 40% chance of inflicting . Has 50% Accuracy. ** - Generates sparks of electricity and throws it onto all enemies. Has a 45% chance of inflicting . Has 50% Accuracy. ** - Releases small orbs of her blood to fire at all enemies. Deals below average damage. Has 45% Accuracy. Has a 20% Critical chance. ** - Fires a blast of energy directly from her core, hitting a single enemy. Deals great damage. Has 65% Accuracy. Has a 10% Critical chance. ** - Creates a sword from her flesh and stabs a single enemy with it. Deals below average damage. Has 65% Accuracy. Has a 25% Critical chance. ** - Guarantees Critical hits for the next two Magic attacks used. ** - Charges forward at a single enemy. Is weak at first, but does more damage the more times it is used. ** - Greatly heals all allies. ** - Releases dark energy on all opponents. Has 65% Accuracy. ** - Alters the minds of opponents. Has 65% Accuracy. Has a 70% chance to inflict . ** - Summons the power of the Dark Star to hit all opponents. Has 55% Accuracy. *Armament ** - A sword created from her flesh, which is only used in some physical attacks and can be returned to her flesh afterwards. *Traits ** - Reduces damage taken from Holy and Dark attacks by 35%. ** - Has a 45% resistance to and . If inflicted with these, she will counter with when attacked. ** - Restores 50% of allies' max health when she becomes incapacitated. Trivia *Before Zero is truly featured in the series, it's noted that Revelian has several statues of her (And her other form, 0) in his castle. *A pet of Zero is featured in Adoption Center Pt.6. She is the 1500th pet, and one of the only three Dark Matter pets. *She is known to snore loudly in her sleep. Gallery Animu 02 Sketch.jpg|Animu rendering of her humanoid form. Category:Dark Matters Category:Characters